Y se fue la luz
by Naleeh
Summary: En las noches en las que el viento sopla con fuerza, sólo hay una manera de sobreponerse a esa horrible sensación que te eriza el vello de la nuca: Una luz que acapare toda tu atención y te impida dormir.O de lo contrario, Él vendrá. [Oneshot]


**Esta es una historia que pudo ocurrir hace algún tiempo... Pretendo explicar el miedo de algunos personajes de la serie de Naruto, ysi lo leéis podréis descubrir de quienes se trata. Iba a ser un cuento de Halloween, que ya sé que aun faltan un par de días, pero no estaré para la fecha así que tomároslo como un pequeño anticipo.**

**No os quiero desvelar mucho, porque si no el asunto pierde la emoción. Simplemente os garantizo que si lo leéis os gustará. Prometido!**

**Y... Muchas gracias por leer mis historias!**

**Naleeh**

**

* * *

**

**Y se fue la luz...**

No solo yo tengo miedo a la oscuridad, a muchos niños les pasa eso. Tengo amigos que no consiguen dormir pensando que el monstruo que habita bajo sus camas, puede abalanzarse sobre ellos y devorarlos en cualquier momento. También sé de otros, que así que se tapan con la manta empiezan a oír extraños ruidos, y creen que un ser desconocido se encuentra de pie, en su propio cuarto, observándolos muy de cerca...

Hace algunos años, cuando me levantaba en la oscuridad de la noche, sólo, mientras todos dormían, me parecía ver sombras de seres fantásticos escabulléndose en el interior de las habitaciones. Tenía miedo, sí. Pero siempre desaparecía cuando escuchaba a mis padres hablando en sueños, porque sabía que con ellos allí no podría ocurrirme nada malo. Eran capaces de exterminar todo tipo de temores y pesadillas.

El miedo que yo vivía hace unos años no era real. Sólo existía en mi cabeza. Tal y como les ocurre a los demás niños... Siempre ha sido así.

Pero ahora todo es diferente. No debería ocurrirme. Ya tendría que estar acostumbrado... Sin embargo es en este momento, en el me voy a dormir, cuando tengo la certeza de que el monstruo que hay bajo mi cama es capaz de saltar sobre mí y devorarme si lo desea. Estoy completamente seguro de que si veo sombras moviéndose por mi cuarto se trata de él, y si escucho algún sonido extraño probablemente sea su respiración.

Lo peor de todo es que mis padres ya no están ahí para protegerme.

De todas formas no importa. Tampoco podrían hacer nada.

Mi hermana mayor tiene una táctica que asegura nunca falla. Ella también tiene miedo de quedarse sola en la oscuridad, porque dice que entonces es más fácil que el monstruo te vea. No le gusta estar sola y le asustan todo tipo de sombras. Así que desde hace unos días duerme con nosotros y siempre deja una lámpara encendida. Me contó, que cuando tenía ese otro tipo de miedo que no existe, encendía la luz de la habitación y el miedo desaparecía con la misma facilidad que le ocurría al mío, cuando escuchaba a mamá y papá...

" Papá¿Puedes dejar la luz encendida?"

"Sois demasiado mayores para esas cosas. Buenas noches..."

"Buenas noches" -dijimos nosotros al unísono.

Pero no apagó la luz. Aunque papá siempre parece que está enfadado por algo y nos echa en cara bastantes cosas, es muy bueno con nosotros.

"¿Papá está enfadado conmigo?" -preguntó la voz de mi hermano, bajo mi cama.

Él dormía en la litera de abajo, y mi hermana estos días compartía cama conmigo en la de arriba. Podría quedarse perfectamente en la inferior, pero se da aires de importancia por ser la mayor y se pide siempre el lugar más alto.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" -preguntó ella, asomando su cabeza por un hueco entre la cama y la pared, dejándose colgada como un murciélago. - "Sabes muy bien que sólo está serio. Estará cansado porque siempre tiene mucho trabajo. ¿Cómo se va a enfadar contigo?"

No pareció convencerle mucho aquella contestación. Pero no insistió en aquel asunto y rápidamente se fue a otra cosa:

"¿Vosotros estáis cansados?" -volvió a preguntar.

"Yo un poco." -contesté.

Mi hermana sólo bostezó.

"¿Os dormiréis pronto?" -insistió.

Noté cómo mi corazón se encogía al escuchar esto.

Dormir...

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que aquella palabra podía causar tanto temor? Dormirse estaba prohibido.

Hacía una semana que ninguno de los tres pegábamos ojo por la noche. Nos la pasábamos en canciones, contándonos historias, representando actuaciones teatrales... Cualquier cosa era válida con tal de esquivar el sueño nocturno del que nadie más que nosotros mismos podíamos cuidar. Siempre contando con la ayuda de la sagrada luz que nos iluminaba desde la lámpara.

"¡Claro que no!" -respondí enérgicamente.

"Somos los vigilantes nocturnos más importantes de la villa. ¿Qué pensará papá si no cumplimos con nuestro deber?"

"Que somos unos malos ninjas." -puntualicé.

"Y eso no lo podemos permitir!"

"Así que... Mi querido público, pónganse cómodos porque de aquí a unos instantes voy a dar paso al número más esperado¡El espectáculo de marionetas!"

Y de un salto baje al suelo, listo para ver la cara de felicidad de mi hermano, que muy sonriente me tendió su osito de peluche.

Mientras, Temari se reía con ganas.

"¡Por favor! Haz ese del cuervo y la caja de cartón!"-suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa.

"Ya no tenemos el cuervo. Esa vieja se lo llevó porque no le gusta que convierta animales muertos en marionetas." -contesté, lanzándole al peluche hilos de chacra para ponerlo en movimiento.

"A mi esa vieja me cae mal..." - dijo mi hermano saltando de cama e intentando recuperar su osito que ahora bailaba al compás de una música imperceptible.

Temari nos miraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama superior. Ni Gaara ni yo nos dimos cuenta, pero debió hacer alguna de las suyas porque el pobre oso salió despedido hasta que chocó con una de las paredes, debido a un torbellino surgido de la nada.

"¡No hagas eso!" -le espeté, recogiendo el muñeco y dándoselo a mi hermano.

Me di un impulso para subir a la cama con la intención de tirarle de las coletas.

"Qué no haga el qué¿Esto?" -preguntó con malicia soplándome directamente en los ojos.

"¡Para de una vez!"-grité molesto.

Pero volvió a hacerlo y luego estalló a carcajadas.

"¡Eres insoportable!" -le solté malhumorado, al tiempo que me abalanzaba sobre ella, iniciando una de nuestras muchas peleas. Pero una vez más, ella fue más rápida que yo. Cogió la almohada y me golpeó con ella en la cabeza. Algunas plumas volaron por la habitación a causa del impacto.

"Parece que esté nevando." -murmuró Gaara que ya se había tumbado en la cama y veía caer desde abajo los plumones blancos. - "Algún día me gustaría ver nieve de verdad. Aquí sólo hay arena."

Nada mas dijo esto, Temari y yo dejamos de pegarnos y de reír. La verdad era que vivíamos en un lugar algo triste. Todo cuanto nos rodeaba era desierto.

Ahora, gracias al silencio sepulcral que invadía la habitación, el viento que azotaba con fuerza las persianas bajadas se percibía con asombrosa nitidez. Era un sonido que siempre solíamos oír de fondo pero que casi nunca nos parábamos a escuchar. Resultaba a la vez desagradable y escalofriante. Podías oír los gemidos del viento. Aullaba como los lobos.

Noté como el vello de mi nuca se erizaba para después dar paso a la llamada "carne de gallina".

"Kankuro tiene miedo" -canturreó mi hermana divertida, al ver la piel de mis brazos.

"¡No es verdad!"- negué de inmediato.

"¿De qué tienes miedo hermano?" -preguntó Gaara aflijido.

"¡He dicho que no tengo miedo!"

Pero en aquel momento como si una fuerza mayor tratara de desmentir mis palabras, la luz que iluminaba la totalidad del cuarto se apagó. Y todo quedó a oscuras.

La valiente de mi hermana me agarró con bastante fuerza del brazo. Me estaba clavando las uñas.

"¿Se ha ido la luz?"- preguntó acelerada, a causa del nerviosismo.

"Eso parece..."- traté de articular. Pero tenía la garganta seca. En aquel instante no me atrevía a mover ni un músculo. - "¿Gaara?" -pregunté ya instintivamente.

"A lo mejor sólo se ha fundido la bombilla." -contestó él inocente.

Temari y yo suspiramos aliviados.

Aún así, ninguno de los dos se movió.

"Habrá que salir al pasillo y comprobar si hay luz en el resto de la casa." -dijo mi hermana.

"Vale. Pues ve tú."

"¿Yo?" -preguntó aún sin soltarme el brazo.

"Claro, eres la mayor."

"Ni loca. Ve tú, que eres EL mayor."

"¿Gaara quieres ir tú?"

"No. ¡Yo no voy!" -gritó ocultando su cara bajo la sábana.

"¿Qué más te da ir a ti?" -le dijo Temari. - "Además, tu estás en la cama de abajo. Te tienes que mover menos." -trató de convencerlo.

"¡NOOOO! Si salgo el monstruo me comerá." -lloriqueó.

"No hay ningún monstruo, Gaara."-le aseguré, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"Sí que lo hay. Os he escuchado hablar de él muchas veces y yo también lo he oído."- gimoteó.

Temari chasqueó la lengua.

"Esta bien... Ya voy yo."

Dijo más confiada bajando de la litera.

"Pero tú te vienes conmigo." -agregó tirando del brazo que aún agarraba con fuerza.

No pude negarme. A ninguno de los dos nos hacía mucha gracia salir fuera de la habitación, pero desde luego era mucho mejor estar acompañado. Así que atravesamos inseguros la oscuridad del cuarto, fuertemente cogidos de la mano.

Al abrir la puerta que daba al pasillo, la negrura se volvió más espesa. El aire era frío y pesado. Anduvimos a tientas hasta dar con el interruptor y Temari lo accionó varias veces. Nada.

"Vaya, se ha ido la luz de todo el edificio."

"Los guardias se darán cuenta y la arreglarán¿verdad?"

"Sí. Eso espero."

"Eso si no se han dormido..."

"En esta casa nadie duerme. Ya lo sabes."

Y volvimos sobre nuestros pasos hasta nuestra habitación. No se veía nada. Tuve que palpar la pared para dar con la puerta para poder cerrarla. Así me sentía más protegido. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar el pomo, se cerró sola con un fuerte portazo. Algo cálido me acarició por un leve instante uno de los tobillos.

Mi hermana, al escuchar el golpetazo había salido corriendo y de un salto se había subido a la cama y acurrucado en ella como un ratoncillo. Con el corazón golpeándole aceleradamente en el pecho.

Yo no era capaz de moverme.

"Ha sido él ¿verdad?"- Susurró ella, temblorosa.

"Creo que ha entrado en el cuarto."- titubeé.

"¡No digas eso!" -lloriqueó Gaara. - "¡Me habéis dejado solo¡Me habéis dejado solo¡Os habíais ido¡Me habéis dejado solo! ..."

No dejaba de repetir lo mismo. Si seguía así, _él _no tardaría en oírlo...

"¡Gaara cállate!" -grité ya enfadado. Aunque en realidad lo hice porque estaba muerto de miedo.

Aquella cosa. Aquel ser, fuera lo que fuera, estaba despierto. En nuestra habitación. Observándonos muy de cerca. Esta vez hasta había llegado a tocarme.

Ahora fue Temari la que rompió a llorar. Odiaba que alguien le gritara a nuestro hermano. Siempre que esto sucedía, al poco tiempo ocurría algún tipo de desgracia. Y tal vez, el que yo lo hiciera justamente en aquel preciso momento era el peor de los malos augurios.

"Lo siento." -me disculpé sin saber qué hacer.

Y como el movimiento ya había vuelto a mi cuerpo gracias a una buena dosis de innecesaria adrenalina, conseguí alcanzar mi litera y tumbarme junto a mi hermana. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y me susurró cerca del oído para que solo yo pudiera enterarme:

"No vuelvas a hacerlo. Nunca más vuelvas a gritarle.

"Si no lo hago, crecerá como un niño malcriado. Mamá decía que...

"Tsss... No vuelvas nombrar a mamá, ya sabes que está prohibido. Tu no te acuerdas bien..." -bajó todavía más el volumen. - "Cuando Gaara se enfada o tiene miedo... Pasan cosas."

"¿Cosas?"

"Sí, cosas..."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

"Piensa un poco. ¿Por qué te crees que papá nos obliga a que no le dejemos dormir?"

No supe que contestar. Había sido una norma tan estrictamente impuesta durante ya tantos años, que nunca lo había pensado. Pero era cierto. Siempre era una persona u otra la que acababa velando sus noches. Y cuando nosotros ya desfallecidos lográbamos conciliar el sueño, algún guardia se quedaba presente en la habitación cuidando de él. ¿Qué podía haber de extraño en todo aquello¿Acaso no lo hacían los demás habitantes de la Arena?

"...Y si te portas bien te haré un buen regalo."

La vocecilla de mi hermano murmurando para sí, me hizo volver a la realidad.

"¿Gaara¿Estás hablando solo?" -pregunté divertido.

Temari también rió, y volvió a inundar el cuarto de alegría. El miedo, junto con el monstruo habían desaparecido.

"No... Habló con mi amigo."

"¿Con el osito?"-inquirió Temari. - "Que sepas que sigue siendo mío. Todavía tienes que esperar a que me muera para que te lo pueda dejar en herencia."

"No. No es el osito. _Aunque también es nuestro amigo. Cuida de nosotros..."_

No. No es el osito. 

Fruncí el entrecejo sin saber ya que pensar. Tantos años sin dormir, tanto Gaara como mi padre empezaban a irse un poco de la cabeza.

"Como me habéis dejado solo, habla conmigo. Él nunca me abandona."

Temari soltó una buena carcajada.

"Vamos, que como te has enfadado con nosotros por salir al pasillo, haces que venga tu amigo imaginario para darnos celos¿No?"

"No es imaginario, es de verdad."

"¿Ah si?" -me uní al juego. - "¿Y cómo se llama¿Y dónde está?"

"Está escondido..."

"Claaaro. ¿También tiene miedo al monstruo?"

No contestó. Así que nos volvimos a reír.

Poco a poco la respiración de mi hermano se fue escuchando más fuerte y acelerada en aquella habitación. Parecía ser que no le había sentado bien que nos tomáramos aquello a broma. Se había vuelto a enfadar.

"Gaara no te lo tomes a mal. Era solo una broma."

Pero su respiración cada vez era más fuerte. Llegó un momento en el que parecía más el gruñido de algún animal.

"...no les hagas caso. Se creen que lo saben todo porque son mayores. Pero no saben nada. Ellos nunca te han visto..."

"Vaya conversación que se lleva él solito..." -me susurró Temari bastante divertida. - "Yo nunca he tenido ningún amigo imaginario¿Y tú?"

"...Se creen listos¿verdad? Mira como se ríen de ti, mira como te han dejado solo otra vez... Ella nunca duerme contigo. Siempre se queda arriba..."

"No. La verdad es que no."

"...Es como mamá. Se parece a mamá. Creen que nunca la he visto, pero la conozco bien¿verdad¿Sabrá del mismo modo? Se parece a ella, sí..."

Temari, y yo volvimos a callar. Aquella conversación que llevaba mi hermano ya se escapaba de toda lógica. Gaara también dejo de hablar.

"¿Gaara?" -preguntó mi hermana.

No contestó.

"¿Estabas hablando de mamá?" -insistió más enfadada. - "No se puede hablar de ella, está prohibido y lo sabes."

Otra vez el silencio por respuesta.

"¿Gaara?"

Aquella odiosa respiración suya volvió a escucharse por la totalidad del cuarto.

"¡Deja de hacer ese ruido!" -le espeté molesto.

Pero no me hizo casó. Todo lo contrario. Respiró aún con más intensidad.

"No lo soporto cuando se pone en ese plan." -dije sulfurado. -"Si no para, bajaré a taparle la boca."

Temari volvió a chasquear la lengua, haciéndose notar su desespero. Y se asomó a la litera de abajo para hablar directamente con mi hermano.

"Gaara..." -comenzó a decirle. Pero algo hizo que no pudiera continuar la frase. - "¿Qué es...?"

No pudo seguir.

Ahora ella respiraba incluso más acelerada que Gaara.

Me incliné también junto a ella para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Entonces lo vi.

Un gigantesco ojo blanquecino tenía la mirada clavada en nosotros.

Todo era oscuridad. Pero ahí estaba ese ojo.

Su ojo.

Quise gritar, pero una vez más el miedo había paralizado mi cuerpo.

Aquel ser estaba bajo nuestra cama y justo encima de mi hermano.

"...Te veo..."

Una escalofriante voz penetró en nuestros oídos, perforándonos los tímpanos con sus palabras.

La garganta de Temari fue la primera en poder emitir un grito desgarrador de puro pánico.

Yo seguía petrificado.

Se escuchó un _crack_.

Algo debió de ocurrir porque el ojo se cerró y desapareció en la negrura de la noche.

A continuación, un fuerte estruendo.

Noté como la cama superior en la que estábamos los dos se partía y éramos lanzados con fuerza hacia el techo.

Mi espalda golpeó en él y luego caí al frío suelo. Estaba cubierto de arena.

Temari no dejaba de gritar. Pero no podía verla. No podía ayudarla. No sabía dónde estaba.

"¡TEMARI!"

Intenté seguir el sonido de su voz. Sin embargo había dejado de escucharse.

Otra vez el miedo.

Agucé el oído. Parecía que de fondo sí se escuchaba un pequeño rumor...

"... ¿Puedes sentirlo? Es su sangre. Sí se parece a ella¿verdad? Sí es como ella..."

Era mi hermano. Seguía ahí. En algún lugar del cuarto. Tal vez bajo algún escombro.

"¡GAARA¡Deja de hablar con quién sea y ayúdame¡POR FAVOR!"

No debí hacerlo, pues descubrí mi posición. La arena que había a mis pies se arremolinó entorno a mi cuerpo y comenzó a estrangularlo. Me cubría hasta el cuello. No podía respirar. Era el mismo tacto que había sentido hacía unos minutos cuando se había cerrado la puerta. Aquello cálido que me rozaba el tobillo... Era arena. El monstruo debía tener la forma de la arena del desierto que golpeaba nuestras ventanas junto al viento todas las noches del año.

Que equivocado estaba...

Mis huesos empezaron a crujir. Sólo podía llorar. Esperar la muerte.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el cuarto se bañó de luz. Nuestros gritos debían haber alertado a los guardias que junto con mi padre habían irrumpido en la habitación portando antorchas.

Desde luego no esperaban ver en absoluto lo que se encontraron al entrar. Puede que les ocurriera igual que a mí, pues cuando la luz volvió a apoderarse de las tinieblas y alcancé a distinguir todo cuanto me rodeaba, no era capaz de creer lo que contemplaban mis ojos. Esta vez sí pude gritar.

Mi hermana yacía ensangrentada en uno de los rincones sepultada por un amasijo de arena que se revolvía con vida propia. No se movía. Yo la creí muerta. Y eso me daba un pánico atroz.

Solo había una cosa capaz de superar aquello. Y también se encontraba en la habitación: Mi hermano.

Sus brazos y cuerpo se habían deformado en un amasijo de color tierra, y de ellos la arena brotaba a raudales. Nos sostenía con ella a Temari y a mí, y además ahora también arremetía contra los guardias.

Gaara seguía hablando para sí. Sumergido en un profundo sueño...

Tantos años temiendo al monstruo de debajo de la cama. ..Tantos años impidiendo que durmiera... Para poder comprender la realidad en tan sólo un segundo. Él era el monstruo.

* * *

Al día siguiente no fui a clase. El rumor de que Gaara era el monstruo de la arena se corrió rápidamente entre todos los estudiantes. Ahora ya no tenían por qué tener ese miedo que no existe, pues por primera vez para ellos también se había convertido en algo real. 

Yo estaba de pie en una de las muchas habitaciones del hospital. Vigilaba a Temari, que a pesar de todos los tubos que le habían colocado, parecía que dormía plácidamente. El médico había dicho que se encontraba fuera de peligro, sin embargo la rehabilitación sería larga y le haría perder algunos años de academia. Seguramente cuando se enterara se enfadaría, pero yo estaba dispuesto a quedarme con ella y esperarla para que no se sintiera mal. Así podríamos estar juntos en el mismo grupo.

Mi padre entró en la habitación. Como solía acostumbrar, no me dirigió la palabra. Tan sólo se inclinó para ver cómo estaba mi hermana y dejó el que había sido su osito al lado de la almohada.

Sentí un escalofrío al ver aquel peluche. Me recordaba demasiado a él...

"No lo dejes ahí. A Temari le dará miedo cuando se despierte."

Mi padre me miró sin comprender.

"Gaara quería entrar a dárselo. Dice que es suyo."

Negué con la cabeza y cogí el muñeco.

"Ya se lo devuelvo yo."

Sin decir nada más salí de la habitación algo tembloroso. La idea de volver a mirarle a la cara me aterrorizaba. Había visto de lo que era capaz, y me habían contado ya algunas historias... No me creía capaz de reconocerlo una vez más como mi hermano pequeño. Ahora solo era un monstruo.

No me costó dar con él. Estaba en brazos de mi tío y varios guardias los rodeaban a los dos.

Caminé hacia allí con paso decidido.

"¡Hermano!" -me saludó contento nada más verme.

Mi corazón se encogió al escucharle, pero conseguí sobreponerme para no expresar ningún tipo de emoción que no fuera la de rabia.

Saltó de los brazos de mi tío y corrió feliz hacia mí. Había visto que llevaba el osito y me sonreía como solía hacer cuando esperaba que lo convirtiera en marioneta y lo dotara de una falsa vida. Se quedó allí, en frente mío, con la esperanza de que jugara con él.

"Toma." -le dije todo lo seco que pude, entregándole el osito.

"¿No quieres jugar?" -me preguntó algo triste, cogiéndolo.

"No. He venido a dártelo. Temari ya no lo quiere."

"¿Y luego jugarás conmigo?"

"NO."

"¿Y cuando volveremos a jugar?"

"Nunca."

Gaara se mordió el labio y sus ojos comenzaron a vidriarse a causa de las lágrimas.

"¿Por qué dices eso, hermano?"

No pude contenerme.

"Te diré el porqué: Mataste a mamá, casi matas a tu hermana y casi me matas a mí. Lo peor de todo es que actúas como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni si quiera eres capaz de decir que lo sientes."

"¡Pero yo no he sido!" -gritó llorando. - "¡Ha sido el monstruo Kankuro!"

"¿Todavía no lo has entendido, Gaara? Tú eres el monstruo."

Mi hermano se quedó llorando desconsolado. A partir de ese día estuvo al cuidado de mi tío y no volvió a pasarse por casa. Se quedó solo. De vez en cuando el llamado monstruo de la Arena atacaba a algunas personas y asesinaba a otras. Nadie conseguía acercarse a él a causa del miedo. Mi tío también murió a sus manos... Cosa que a ninguno de los habitantes de la villa le extrañó. Nadie que estuviera cerca suyo conseguía sobrevivir o salir ileso.

Desde aquella noche, ya no volvimos a hablar nunca más como lo habíamos hecho. Gaara pasó a ser para nosotros alguien completamente ajeno a la familia, y aunque más tarde acabó en nuestro mismo equipo, pues ningún otro quería formar grupo con él, sólo se dirigió a nosotros para darnos órdenes e infundirnos aun más temor y respeto.

Desde aquella noche, ya nunca más volvió a dirigirse a nosotros como sus hermanos... Hasta aquel día...

"Temari... Kankuro..." -alcanzó a decir, pues había gastado todo su chakra en el combate y era incapaz de moverse. - "Lo siento."

Mi hermana y yo nos miramos bastante asombrados.

Sin querer recordé aquella noche hace tantos años en la que se fue la luz...

"No tienes porqué disculparte." -contesté.

**Fin

* * *

**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? El final lo he sacado de una escenita del anime, aunque no recuerdo si lo decían con esas mismas palabras...**

**Espero que os haya gustado aunque solo sea un poquito y me deis vuestra opinión con algún REVIEW, si?**

**Muchas Gracias por leer mis historias!**


End file.
